One type of semiconductor device includes one or more semiconductor chips or die attached to a metal carrier, such as a leadframe. In one typical embodiment, a semiconductor chip is attached to a metal carrier using an insulating dielectric glue that electrically isolates the semiconductor chip from the metal carrier. The insulating glue is typically not robust against mechanical stress. In addition, the insulating glue is also subject to moisture absorption, which deteriorates the dielectric properties of the insulating glue.
In another typical embodiment, a direct copper bonding (DCB) substrate is used to attach a semiconductor chip to a metal carrier. The DCB substrate includes a ceramic material, such Al2O3, AlN, Si3N4, or other suitable material, and a Cu plate on both a first main face of the ceramic material and on a second main face of the ceramic material opposite the first main face. One of the Cu plates is attached to the metal carrier and the other one of the Cu plates is attached to the semiconductor chip. The ceramic material electrically isolates the metal carrier from the semiconductor chip. Using DCB substrates to attach a semiconductor chip to a metal carrier, however, is expensive.
In another typical embodiment, semiconductor chips having different heights (e.g., a power semiconductor chip and a logic semiconductor chip) are attached to the same metal carrier. A bond wire is used to electrically couple the two semiconductor chips. The bond wire typically has high parasitic capacitances since the bond wire is relatively long due to the difference in height between the two semiconductor chips.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.